Sweet Ambrosia
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Ambrosia and her mother move to Las Vegas to begin a new life, but neither of them expected how one neighbor would change their lives so much. Ambrosia only wants to have some type of normalcy in her life, and she is once again denied that after meeting Jerry.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fright Night. I only own Ambrosia.

Story Start

"Ambrosia, Ambrosia, can you hear me? Hey wake up, sleepy pants," my mother was calling from the driver seat and I glared at the hoodie covering my face when I felt her flip flop hit my leg.

Sitting up in the backseats, I pushed my hoodie off my face and glared at her with my dark amber eyes. "Mom, why are you waking me up? We've been driving forever, and don't throw your flip flop at me. You shouldn't drive without shoes," I grumbled trying to fix my light brown hair.

"We're finally in Las Vegas, I can see the sign up ahead and I didn't want you to miss it," my mom exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"This is the fourth city we've moved to in the last few years. I was excited about maybe the first one, but now I'm just bored," I said honestly because I truly was tired of moving from place to place and never getting to know anyone.

"It's different this time. I can work more out here and you'll be able to make friends here too. I promise," mom told me softly.

Nodding my head, which she could see in the rearview mirror, I just focused on my new home. The Las Vegas Welcome sign passed by us quickly. Thankfully, mom didn't make us stop and take a picture in front of it. The different buildings were interesting to take in as we drove past the MGM and Caesar's Palace. Soon enough we were driving into our own little subdivision.

"Well it's better than an apartment," I said softly as mom parked the car in front of our house.

It was a nice two story home but it looked like all of the others lining the street. A few teenage boys were talking in one driveway. Some girls in a red car drove by quickly, and little kids were playing in a kiddie pool across the street.

"Oh this is nice," mom said as we exited the car.

"Yeah, it's nice mom," I said and she just smacked my arm lightly.

She went straight to open the front door with her key, while I opened the trunk to grab some of our luggage. The mover truck would be here tomorrow so we only had some clothes, a blow up mattress, and snacks. Mom planned on going grocery shopping later today after we got our suitcases inside. Looking around I saw that the house across the street had a big dumpster sitting out front.

"Ambrosia, do you need help or are you just being slow on purpose? You know I have to get groceries later," mom yelled from inside.

"You're so funny," I shouted back and with a scoff as I picked up two of the suitcases and took them inside.

Unpacking the car didn't take too long and soon enough mom was driving away to buy some dinner and breakfast for tomorrow. I made sure the air mattress was blowing up properly before I went outside to sit on the porch. I put on my hoodie and turned on the music on my phone. Most of the neighbors were either inside their homes or their cars were gone from the driveways.

The house across from me was full of light and the garage door was slowly opening. At the same time I saw a boy racing out of the house next to the one across from me. A girl in a sports car was sitting at the bottom of the boy's driveway. I watched the pair kiss before driving away and I focused back at the now open garage.

A new song came on as a guy walked into sight. He had dark gelled back hair, pale skin, a white tank top on, and some jeans. He was definitely good looking, but there was no way I was going to introduce myself. With the way we moved, even if mom said this time was different, I never tried to get to know anybody.

His body seemed to tense before he looked up at me. Slowly a smirk crossed his face as he started walking across the street towards me. I just stayed where I was since I wanted to see what the neighbor wanted. He had full confidence in the way he acted and it almost made me roll my eyes. I had never had a fun time dealing with arrogant guys.

"Haven't seen you around before, I'm Jerry," he said as he stood in the yard close to the porch.

"I just moved here, Ambrosia," I said and gave a nod as I stood off the porch.

"Interesting name, do you know it's meaning?" he questioned as he watched me walk towards the door.

"Of course, who doesn't know what their name means?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Have a good night Jerry," I told him before entering my home. He was too confident, almost as if he expected me to just fawn at his feet. He was good looking but I had never been boy crazy or easy to charm.

"I hope the colleges here are nice," I whispered as I walked into the living room to see that the air mattress needed to be turned off. "At least we didn't get a bunch of welcome to the neighborhood brownies and jellos like the last city we moved to," I said and chuckled. Mom had gotten sick from all of the junk food since she made us eat it for supper that night in that city.

"I bought Chinese food," mom shouted joyfully as she rushed into the house.

"Cool, I'll bring in the other groceries while you set that up in the kitchen," I told my mom as I was already walking out the front door. I glanced around the neighborhood again and I was surprised to see Jerry sitting on his front porch eating an apple.

"Need any help?" he yelled over.

"No thanks," I shouted back and pretty much grabbed all of the bags at one time so I wouldn't have to make a second trip. He seemed like he wanted to be welcoming, but trusting anyone is hard for me to do. After living by a couple of murders and criminals over the years, thanks to mom finding cheap places to move to and live, I didn't really want to be friendly with my neighbors.

"Have a good night," Jerry shouted before tossing the apple on his lawn and going into his house.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fright Night. I only own Ambrosia.

Story Start

"Ambrosia, wake up, you need to get ready and start looking for a job," mom yelled from downstairs as the smell of coffee hit my senses.

"I know, I know," I grumbled as I practically rolled out of bed. Waking up early or at all is never a fun thing for me to do. I used to have an alarm clock, but after making enough dents in the walls with the evil contraptions, mom banned them from the house. Rushing I made myself presentable for applying for jobs and hopefully some on the spot interviews. I didn't know how high my chances were but I knew I needed to get a job to help mom pay for the house and also save up for college.

"You look great, you'll find a job in no time," mom told me sweetly before she hugged me goodbye and went outside to leave for work.

"Let's hope so," I thought while drinking some coffee to finish waking up.

Heading into town and trying to find a job was not as easy as I thought it would. I spent the next few days applying for jobs, calling to follow up on the applications, and nothing was working out. I knew things were going to become uncomfortably tight around here if I didn't get a job like tomorrow. Once again, I received a negative response on a job application and I was at my wit's end.

"Do I just need to give in and work at the gentleman's club?" I snapped as I walked outside to take in the night air and breathe a little easier. I had waited until my mom fell asleep to come outside and rant. I didn't want her to know how frustrated I was becoming with this town.

"I don't think you'll enjoy working in that type of environment," a familiar voice piped into my little rant.

Spinning around I saw Jerry standing at the end of our driveway with another apple in his hand. He took a bite and raised an eyebrow when I gave him an incredulous look. Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "It's true. You wouldn't like working there, I can tell by how you act. You'd probably break a guy's nose before you actually get up and dance for a guy."

"That's definitely true, but I'm running out of options here. No job will hire me," I said as I took a seat on the porch steps and I watched as Jerry looked like he wanted to join me.

"Well I might can help you find a job," he offered as he kept staring at the open space beside me.

"You can sit down, I don't bite," I said and he seemed to find that funnier than it really was. I watched him cautiously as he walked up the driveway and sat down beside me. Our thighs brushed against each other. "What kind of job are you talking about?" I questioned him.

"I might not look like it but I own a club downtown, you couldn't serve any of the drinks, but I could use some help at the door with taking the money, stamping people's hands, and handing out wrist bands," he said as he leaned back getting comfortable on the steps.

"That's all I would have to do? What nights would I be working if I took the job?" I asked him.

"Well I'll have to check the work schedule but you'd at least five nights a week there, probably on the weekends for sure, but I don't know about the weekdays. You'd be paid well," he said as he looked up trying to remember some things.

"Well I don't have any other offers or options," I thought before looking to Jerry and holding out my hand. "Thank you for this opportunity, I gladly accept," I told him.

He gave a chuckle and shook my hand. I jumped slightly at how cold his hand was. "Great, here is the club's address. Be there tomorrow night at 8 p.m. to help start setting up for the night and I'll have someone give you a quick training session," he said before standing up and dusting off his jeans. "At least now you won't come outside and scream again," he said and laughed again.

"Sorry about that," I said rubbing the back of my neck. "What is the dress code for the job?" I asked him as I also stood up from the porch steps.

"Just some your own jeans and sneakers, there is a shirt you'll be given to wear tomorrow," he said before his eyes focused on something across the street.

I looked across the street as well and frowned when I saw two teenage boys creeping around in the bushes. "Wait a second," I thought as I walked off the steps to try to see the guys better. "Are they videotaping us?" I asked Jerry surprised.

The glare on his face and the anger in his eyes made me step back a little. He looked over at the guys, who ducked lower into the bushes, before giving me a small smirk. "Don't worry about it, they're just the local freaks. Just make sure your blinds are closed at night and you'll be fine," he said before making his way back over to his house. I really did jump when he slammed his door closed, and now the two guys in the bushes were scrambling as far away from Jerry's house as they could.

Shaking my head and realizing that I had probably moved into another weird neighborhood, I turned around and went to walk inside. However, a yell made me freeze with my hand on the doorknob.

"Wait, you need to stay away from him," a male said, and after turning around, I saw it was one of the guys who had been hiding in the bushes.

"Well that's going to be difficult since he's my new boss," I said staying close to the door in case I had to duck inside the house in case these guys were crazy.

"Look I know you're new to the neighborhood, I'm Ed and that's Adam, but you have to trust me when I saw you need to stay away from that guy. He's not human, he's a vampire, look," the guy with glasses said quickly as he rushed onto my porch holding the video camera.

"I should get inside," I said but before I could even touch the door again, a video camera was shoved in my face. "Hey," I shouted but I stopped talking when I saw myself on the video. However, Jerry was nowhere to be seen on the little screen. The video continued to play and I talked, but nobody was in the video with me. "This has to be some kind of trick," I muttered and looked at the two guys, but they only shook their heads slightly scared.

"My camera isn't good enough to do anything cool like making him disappear, he just doesn't show up on the screen," Ed said again as he stepped closer to me.

"I don't understand, but thanks for showing me. I still have to work for him though because my family needs the money. Thanks but I need to get some sleep. Have a good night," I said and quickly entered the house. My heart was pounding in confusion but there was no way I could turn down this job. Shaking my head I told myself that there was no way that Jerry, my neighbor and new boss, was a vampire. "Just crazy guys and a weird video camera," I told myself as I walked upstairs to fall asleep. I needed to rest as much as I could to try to prepare myself for tomorrow's day of training and work. I'm sure mom wouldn't be happy about me working nights, but at least it was a legal paying job.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fright Night. I only own Ambrosia.

Story Start

My nerves were definitely bothering me the entire day before it was time to head into work. Mom just told me it was first day jitters, but she was wrong about the kind of jitters. I was nervous about what had happened last night between Jerry, those guys, and the video camera. The video camera really wasn't anything special so it wouldn't have been able to make Jerry appear invisible on the screen. However, Jerry had been nowhere in sight on the video, yet his voice still carried throughout the video.

I knew I needed to go to this job, but something wrong was going on with my neighbor. I wasn't sure what, but I was definitely going to be wary around him. My inner nerd was telling me to wear a scarf or something but that would just look ridiculous in a night club. Shaking myself out of my anxiety, I got ready for work and walked downstairs to use mom's car. She wouldn't be needing it since she worked during the day and I would be working at night. She gave me a hug before I left the house to go to the club.

A line was already starting outside but the club doors were not open yet. I parked and locked the car before walking to the side entrance of the club where the workers entered and exited. A security guy met me inside the door with a smile on his face. We introduced ourselves and he said that Jerry had told him to lead me around, train me, and then I would sign some papers and fill out some information.

Everything flew by quickly and before I knew it, I had signed my last paper and I was at the front handing out wrist bands and stamping the hands of underage clubbers. It was an easy job that was for sure, but I still felt nervous that Jerry would appear out of nowhere. I wasn't ready to face him after that video fiasco last night.

"Hey Ambrosia, take a break," one of the other workers, Cindy, called out to me as she waved from inside the club.

"Go ahead," the security guy from earlier told me.

With a thankful smile, I walked into the club to meet with Cindy, who had moved over to the bar. She grabbed two bottles of water for us and motioned for me to sit down by her. She had been talking to me for the last few hours during training so she had somewhat become a friend in this place. I needed at least one person I can talk to here or else work will be terrible.

"So how are you liking it?" Cindy questioned me.

"It's good so far, easy to do, but I'll have to get used to my new sleep schedule," I told her before taking a sip of water.

"Glad to see you're fitting in," Jerry's voice said coyly behind the two of us.

My shoulders immediately tensed at the sound of his voice, while Cindy just rolled her eyes and smiled at her boss. I turned around slowly to see Jerry standing there with dark eyes and a smirk on his face. He told Cindy to get back to work before taking her spot by me. He ordered a drink while not taking his eyes off me.

"It's a nice place, thanks for the job, again," I said not knowing what else to say and I didn't want to make him angry, especially not if he was some kind of supernatural being.

"No problem isn't that what neighbors are for?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me with a smirk on his face.

"Sure," I said and drank from the water bottle to have something to do instead of talking. I don't know what kind of neighborhoods he was used to, but I had never lived in a neighborhood where people willingly helped each other out, unless they got something in return with interest. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I looked to my right to find the security guy, Brent, standing there. "Oh sorry," I said when he pointed back out to the front of the club with a tired smile on his face.

"Wait, I saw those guys talk to you last night after I went in the house. Did they bother you?" Jerry asked grabbing my wrist to keep me from running off.

"They bugged me a bit but that was all," I said staring at his cold hand on my wrist before looking back up into his serious eyes.

"They didn't tell you anything stupid did they?" he questioned and I jumped when he his hand tightened a bit.

"They're teenage guys, all they say is stupid. Anyways, I went in the house before they could bother me," I said even though I wasn't telling the full truth. I was afraid of how he might act if I did tell him what the guys showed and told me. "Don't worry about it, I escaped before they could inflict their stupidity upon me, but I should really help Brent out with the front door," I said and gently tried to pull my wrist away from his grip.

"If they bother you or come near you again, let me know," Jerry said as he gave my wrist one last squeeze before releasing me.

"Sure," I said cautiously before rushing to the front door. I gave Brent a small nod and a smile before focusing on the job at hand. I didn't even want to think about what could have happened if I said that the two guys from last night thought my new boss and neighbor was a vampire. I will admit that the video thing is seriously weird, but maybe there was some other explanation. "I just hope that my mom doesn't invite him in the house just in case he really is a vampire," I thought while leaving work and driving back home.

The entire drive home a dark green truck was following me. My bad feeling grew as I thought that it was Jerry, and I was proven to be right when I pulled into my driveway and he pulled into his across the street. I noticed some teens standing in the yard next door to Jerry's house and the two were fighting. I watched in my side-view mirror as Jerry exited his truck and walked over to the two teens, who seemed to know him. Quietly and with soft breaths I watched anxiously as the group disappeared into the teen's home. I did notice that Jerry paused at the doorway and I heard the girl invite Jerry inside, then he entered the house.

"No way, just no way," I muttered leaving my mom's car and entering my house as fast as possible. "Mom, mom wake up," I yelled as I rushed to her bedroom. My heart stopped when she was nowhere in sight. She should have been sitting there sleeping without a care in the world, but she wasn't there. "Mom," I shouted but only my nervous breathing sounded back to my ears.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fright Night. I only own Ambrosia.

Story Start

"Stop shouting," my mother's cranky yell sounded from downstairs as the front door opened.

I practically flew downstairs as I raced to the front door to envelop my mom in a big hug. She grumbled a bit before pushing me away from her with a confused look. I just hugged her again and held her tight. She would just have to deal with the fact that I was slightly suffocating her. I had been terrified that she had been killed by Jerry or somebody else.

"Are you all right? Was work that bad or something?" my mom asked me.

"I'm fine, I was just worried when I came home and you weren't here. I've heard the last few hours at work about how people are disappearing in this neighborhood, and I was worried when I came home and you weren't here," I said quickly before shutting the door behind her and locking it. I peered through the living room window to see the lights on in the teen's house, but my heart dropped when all of a sudden all of the lights went off at the same time.

"Mom do me a big favor and promise me you will stick to this favor," I said pushing my mom towards the kitchen so she could drink some water and try to sober up. I could smell all the alcohol on her breath.

"What's wrong?" she asked slowly starting to awake from her drunken stupor.

"Never and I mean never let Jerry enter our house. Don't invite him, don't say he can come inside, just don't let him in our house," I said as seriously as I could, and I planned on telling her multiple times tomorrow until she remembered every word I was saying. She wasn't the best at remembering things after drinking.

"Ok, don't let him in our house. Is he your boyfriend or something?" she asked before giggling. "You should want your boyfriend to come in the house though," she said gaining a confused look.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just our neighbor, don't let him in the house," I said and slowly started leading her upstairs to her bedroom so she could sleep off the alcohol. I helped her get under the covers before shutting her bedroom door softly. Making my way downstairs, I peered outside to see if any of the lights had come back on in the house beside Jerry's house. The house was still pitch black, but I did see a shadowy figure creep into Jerry's backyard and disappear from view. Minutes later a light turned on in Jerry's house, and my heart jumped again when I saw that his windows were blacked out.

"You're kidding me," I whispered before those videos flashed through my mind again. "I have to find those guys," I whispered and I ran to my room to do any research I could about vampires. However, I made sure my windows were locked and the blinds were closed so nobody could see what I was doing. I also turned on some music so nobody could hear what I was whispering to myself. "We should never have moved here," I grumbled before the sun rose into the sky and I fell asleep at my desk. Before I fell asleep, I sent my mom a text to not let Jerry into the house and not to invite him into the house. She told me I was weird, but she would do as I said unless she forgot. I would just have to watch her and remind her multiple times to not let him inside.

The next day I woke up to the sound of mom getting back from work. My mind went into full gear as I rushed to check my work schedule and thankfully I was off for the night. I looked out my window and gasped at my luck. One of the teenagers from the other night was standing outside of the guy's house, who lived next to Jerry. He was staring at the closed door with a worried expression.

Not caring about my appearance, I ran out of the house and straight over to him. He gave me a weird look before yelling in shock when I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my house. The afternoon was turning into night too quickly for comfort. I shut and locked the front door before facing the now annoyed and angry guy standing in the foyer of our house.

"What the hell is your problem?" the guy yelled angrily, which made my mom poke her head out of the kitchen with a curious look.

"Nothing, mom this is a guy I met the other day at the club, he's really nice, we're just going to go upstairs and talk about that new horror movie," I said quickly and pushed the guy up the stairs before my mom could interrogate him or embarrass me.

"What is wrong with you? Are you messed up in the head?" the guy yelled again after I had closed and locked my bedroom door.

"I believe you," I said and the guy's yelling and ranting immediately stopped.

"You do?" he asked slightly wary now.

"Yes, I believe you wholeheartedly. I saw Jerry go into your friend's house last night, but he paused at the door and it wasn't a polite thing. He acted like something kept him out of the house before your friend's girlfriend invited him inside. I watched the house for a few minutes and all of the lights shut off at the same time. I couldn't let you go in that house, especially not with it becoming night way too fast," I said quickly as I paced around my room.

"Shit, not Adam and Charley," the guy cursed with a broken sound to his voice. "I need to get home before that beast wakes up," he continued and went to open my door, but I stopped him.

"Too late, look outside," I said pointing towards my bedroom window. I sighed sadly when he hung his head at the sight of the sky being dark and Jerry's garage opening. "Get down," I said and pushed the guy onto my bed as I rushed across the room to close my blinds and turn off my bedroom light. "Sorry, but if he's taking out your friends one by one then he'll be after you next, and if he sees you with me then I'll be on his to kill list, as well as my mom," I said softly as I walked across the room to sit on the bed by him. "I'm Ambrosia," I introduced myself.

"Ed," he said sadly before cursing again at the fact that he couldn't save his friends. "That freak is the flipping Jaws of vampires," Ed snapped.

"Nice," I said before pausing at the sound of knocking on the front door. "Shit," I yelped and raced out of my room downstairs. My mom gave me an annoyed look as I pushed her out of the way so she wouldn't open the door. I put a finger to my lips when she went to yell at me.

"Who is there?" my mom called out as I stood with my arms and legs spread in front of the still closed and locked door.

"Oh it's Jerry, your neighbor and Ambrosia's boss, I was just wondering if you guys had a beer or two you could spare, I'll pay you back," Jerry called from outside.

"Sorry we don't drink in this household," my mom shouted back as I saw Ed slowly walking out of my room to better hear everything. His eyes were wide in terror at the fact that the vampire, who killed his friends and probably almost the whole neighborhood, was standing on our front porch.

"Oh that's cool, hey can I talk to Ambrosia for a second? I need to tell her something about work," Jerry tried again.

"Oh I can tell her, she's upstairs with a friend right now so she's kind of busy," my mom said giving me a small smirk, as if she would have fun embarrassing me.

"Oh really, she should be careful with guys in this neighborhood, anyways just tell her to wear denim shorts tomorrow night instead of pants," Jerry said before his footsteps got further away from the house.

"He knows," Ed whispered from upstairs and I swear he looked ready to faint.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fright Night. I only own Ambrosia.

Story Start

"He knows what?" my mom asked curiously.

"Oh he knows that I hate wearing shorts to work, I just told Ed that a minute ago. Hey mom is it ok if Ed stays the night? His parents are out of town and they really don't want him to be alone," I asked already walking upstairs knowing she wouldn't care.

"If it's ok, I'd really appreciate it," Ed added.

"Sure that's fine, I'll bring you two some food in a little bit," mom told us happily before winking at me.

"That was scary," Ed muttered as he fell on my bed and tried to calm down. "He knows that I'm here and that I've told you. He knows you know," he continued.

"Well what are we going to do about that? Has he killed everyone else in the neighborhood or are my mom and I the only ones alive, actually alive, in this neighborhood?" I asked him as I peered out of my bedroom window and yelped when I saw Jerry standing on his porch staring straight up at my window. He smirked at me before I could back away and let the blinds close again.

"Is he watching your house?" Ed asked and he cursed when I nodded. "I know what we need to do but you probably won't like it," he said pushing himself up from the bed.

"What's your idea?" I asked since I knew we didn't really have a quick escape from this situation. Mom and I couldn't afford to just move so soon after moving here.

"We need to go see Peter Vincent and get him to help us kill Jerry. He's a vampire hunter expert," Ed said and he sighed at my incredulous look. "I'm serious. I know he does that show, but he's an expert vampire hunter. He knows all about them," he defended his idea.

"You know what, fine, we don't have any other option, but we're not going to do anything until tomorrow during the day. We need to do it as quickly as we can because I have to work tomorrow night, and you know where I work," I said and he just covered his face as he started thinking out how to go about all of this.

"Are you sure it's all right for me to stay here? You don't even know me," he said after we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"It's fine. Unless you would rather go outside and face that guy," I said and laughed a bit when he shook his head. "Didn't think so," I said.

The rest of the night, Ed told me all that he and Adam had figured out about Jerry. He also told me about their old friend Charley, who lived or used to live beside Jerry, and Charley's girlfriend Amy. He showed me a few other videos he had captured about Jerry not showing up, and I told him a little bit about how cold Jerry was at the touch. I got a weird look at that but he calmed down after I said it was just him grabbing my wrist or touching my shoulder.

Neither of us slept that night and I knew that tonight was going to be chaotic if we were unable to get Peter Vincent to help us. Ed and I thanked my mom for breakfast before she left for work, and I gave her a big hug just in case something were to happen tonight. I hoped that Jerry didn't harm her, but there was no telling what would truly happen. Ed and I walked to his home to borrow his mother's car before we drove into town. We were quiet the entire drive because both of us were worrying about what was going to happen.

The trip to see Peter Vincent only made the day worse. We had sneaked behind the scenes acting as if we were part of the press. When we met Peter, Ed had been so excited and yet scared at the same time, but my hopes disappeared quickly. Peter was knowledgeable about vampires, but the actual killing of them was false. The man was a coward and his continuous denial of helping Ed and I only made Ed more hysterical.

"Ed, it's ok, we'll figure this out. That coward isn't going to help anyone but himself," I said softly to Ed as I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and started leading him out of Peter's home.

"No, he has to help us, he's our only hope," Ed yelled and pulled away from me to storm into the house.

"Wait," I yelled but my phone ringing made me freeze. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and felt a little nervous. "Hello," I said as calmly as I could after answering a call from an unknown number.

"Hey honey, hurry on home, put on something nice, and then come over to Jerry's house. He's invited us over for a nice dinner. I would have told you earlier but you already left the house this morning before I could talk to you about it. Jerry and I are still cooking a few things so hurry up. You don't want to be rude," my mom's voice said as happy and calm as could be. She almost sounded drugged or in a trance.

"A trance, crap," I shouted after my mom hung up on the phone, which I guessed to belong to Jerry. "He's going to kill her and probably me, but I can't leave her," I thought as I ran out of Peter's home and took the elevator to leave the hotel. "Ed will have to find his own way home safely," I whispered getting in Ed's mom's car and flooring it to Jerry's house. I pulled up beside his truck and I was in such a rush that I left the car running as I raced to the door.

Before I could turn the knob or hit the door, my mom opened the door to a dark home with a bright smile on her face, but her eyes were as dull as could be. "Honey," she cheered and grabbed my hand to pull me into the home before shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Welcome to my home, Ambrosia," Jerry's dark voice made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fright Night. I only own Ambrosia.

Story Start

"Mom, mom, are you all right?" I asked nervously as I tried to keep my eyes on Jerry while shaking my mom to try to get her out of whatever trance he had on her. "Wake up," I snapped before placing my mom behind me as Jerry approached the two of us. "What did you do to her?" I growled as my eyes narrowed even though my heart was beating like crazy in fear.

Jerry smirked as his eyes turned pure black and he stopped right in front of me. Tilting his head to the side, he seemed to enjoy the sound of my beating heart before he said, "I only invited her to dinner since she wouldn't let me in your home. Don't worry though, you'll soon enough invite me there yourself." He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my face until I was staring directly into his dark eyes. He hissed when I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could.

"Haven't you killed enough people already?" I asked him trying to stop myself from shaking as I heard him start to growl.

Jerry's dark chuckle made a shiver race all the way to my toes. He moved closer and I felt his lips trace across the side of my neck. "There will never be enough, you'll learn that soon," he said and I went to jump away from him, but my mother had latched onto my arms and kept me in place. "Shh, don't worry, Ambrosia, I know you know what I am. That little brat Ed and his friends told you, but it's all right. I wanted you to know anyways," he said as he started to lightly kiss my neck.

"Why so you can kill me and savor my fear like you do with everyone else?" I snapped as I tried to free myself from my mother, but now Jerry was holding me to him and his face was buried in my neck too close for comfort.

"You're not ready yet," he whispered mostly to himself before hissing. The noise scared me but what he did next made me want the world to swallow me up. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I didn't have time to clamp my mouth shut so he was able to force his tongue instead and I wanted to cough at the taste of blood. My mother giggled behind the two of us as I tried to get out of the kiss when more blood filled my mouth.

Jerry would not move away or end the kiss until I swallowed, so in order to breathe, I swallowed the copper liquid. Coughing I pushed away from him and he let me go. The smirk on his face only made me want to punch him in the face, but my mind was starting to run wild with the fact that I just drank his blood. With wide eyes, I stared him down before shoving my mother out of his house. He grabbed my hand before I could run out of there too.

"It's ok, you'll like it, you're meant for this Ambrosia," Jerry whispered running his free hand across my cheek and lips. "You loved it centuries ago, and you'll love it again, my Ambrosia," he finished before letting me go.

I raced outside not even looking back. Grabbing my mom's hand, I pulled her into our house and locked the door behind us. Mom seemed still in a daze as I led her upstairs to her room so she could get some sleep to try to get out of this trance. At least upstairs I would hear her walk downstairs if she tried to leave the house. My phone started ringing so I answered to hear Ed's angry and slightly scared voice reach my ears.

"Why'd you leave me?" he shouted and I pulled the phone away from my ears.

"I'm sorry but Jerry had my mom, I had to help her," I said and he went deadly quiet.

"Is she alive?" he asked shakily.

"She's fine, but he put her in some kind of trance. I need your help though. He, he fed me his blood," I whispered as I peaked through a window to see if Jerry was outside. Seeing that the coast was clear, I locked the house and got back in Ed's mom's car. I had to go get him, it was the only right thing to do. Anyways, if anyone could help me it was probably him. Rushing into the car, I pulled out of the driveway and sped back to the city to pick him up.

"I don't know how much I can help you now," Ed said once I picked him up outside of the hotel where Peter Vincent lived. Ed had a resigned look on his face but I could see the tension in his body. "Why did you go in there?" he asked me slamming the passenger seat closed.

"I couldn't let him kill my mom," I said simply as I drove him back to his house.

"I understand that but you've practically sealed your fate now," he snapped as we sat in his house's driveway.

"He said something strange before I ran out of there. He said that I liked this life centuries ago and I would like it again. What did he mean by that? He can't possibly mean I'm a reincarnation of somebody he knew back then," I said even though I pretty much knew the answer. I just didn't want to believe it.

"You're screwed," Ed muttered and we both sighed. "I'll try to talk to Peter Vincent again tomorrow, but you need to stay in your house at all costs," Ed told me.

"But what about work? If I don't go then mom and I will be out on the streets," I said and yelped when he grabbed my shoulders.

"If you go out of that house then he will have you, no questions asked. What's more important you and your mom being alive or being dead because of the vampire next door?" he asked me seriously.

"Alive," I said tiredly before getting out of Ed's car. He gave me an incredulous but I took off running home before he could say anything else to me. My nerves were going haywire and I wasn't sure if it was because I was scared, worried about what Jerry said, or because of the vampire blood in my system. "Just get home and do some research," I thought to myself while running through the quiet neighborhood. The more houses I passed, the more I noticed how quiet and dead the neighborhood seemed. "He really has killed almost everyone here," I whispered before seeing my house.

I went to run into the house, but something at the front door made me pause. I looked around really quick before picking up the small basket, which was full of green apples and a white rose. A little note was placed amongst the apples. Looking over to Jerry's house, I went into the house after not seeing Jerry anywhere. I made sure my mother was still in the bed asleep before entering my room to read the note.

All the note said was "Your Favorites - Jerry."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Fright Night. I only own Ambrosia.

Story Start

"My favorites, well he's right but this is weird and creepy," I grumbled as I walked to my room and set the basket down on the nightstand. I looked at the note a few more times before tossing it back in the basket. The rose was beautiful but was its beauty marred by the fact that a vampire gave it to me. Sighing I put the flower in a vase with some water before crawling into the bed. The sun was starting to rise so I felt safe falling asleep for now.

My dreams were wild compared to what they normally were. I saw myself sitting in torch lit tunnels with beautiful carvings and insignias all over the walls. People with pale skin and dark hair were lounging all around me on different chairs and pillows, which filled the room. At the center of the room sat Jerry, who was shirtless with ancient Mediterranean type clothing on his legs. The gold jewelry draped across his neck and chest made him look like a king. I realized I was standing in his past coven.

Looking down at myself, I gasped when I saw I was wearing a beautiful draped dress. The deep red color made my own pale skin stand out in the darkness. My nails were claws and I felt that my teeth were pointed more than they should be.

"Ah, Ambrosia, I was wondering where you were," Jerry said staring straight at me. He rose from his seat and walked towards me.

I wanted to back away, but my feet moved towards him instead. Too soon I was standing right in front of him and he placed his cold hand on my cheek. I didn't even shiver because I was as cold as he was. My body moved closer and before I knew it, I was kissing kiss went on and I wondered if I was crazy, but then it hit me. I was seeing the memories of my past life, a life where I was a vampire in Jerry's coven. Apparently, I was his lover, and after seeing the looks from the other vampires, I was also one of the leaders of this coven.

"Never leave me again," Jerry whispered and the memory changed to me being burned alive with the rest of the coven. Jerry was yelling and roaring for me and the others from outside of the cave system, but he couldn't save us. The fire had already taken over most of the cave. He screamed one last time for me before I woke up in my own home screaming.

Looking around my room wildly I saw that the sun was starting to set and I knew that it was time to go to work. I would happily stay in my room hiding under the bed covers because those memories and the last few days' events were too much. However, I could hear my mom already yelling downstairs for me to hurry up and get to work before I was late.

Even though I was nervous, I had no other choice but to go to work. Mom and I couldn't afford for me to miss a single day. Looking in the mirror, I gasped when I saw my eyes were a little darker than usual. I blinked a few times but they didn't change. Putting on some shorts and my work shirt, I raced to the car after begging my mom to stay inside and not even open the door. She gave me a strange look, but she said she would do as I asked.

Driving to work made me tempted to just get in a wreck, which would probably be better than facing a vampire, who I was supposedly in love with in a past life. The memories were still haunting me as I parked near the building. The line was already building at the front of the club. Jerry's screams of anger and anguish echoed through my mind as I clocked in and joined Brent at the door to take money from the clubbers.

"Are you all right?" Brent asked me after I was quiet for too long.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind," I thought before jumping when a hand was placed on my arm. Spinning around I saw that it was only Cindy, who was giving me a nervous look.

"The boss needs to see you now," Cindy whispered as she grabbed my wrist to gently but quickly pull me through the crowds towards an office, which was Jerry's office. She gave me a quick hug before leaving me in front of his office.

Gathering any courage I had, I knocked on the office door before entering after hearing Jerry tell me I could. I walked into the office and yelped as two arms enclosed around me and his hands shoved the door closed. The office was pitch black and his cold breath fanned across my neck as I heard him lock the door.

"Do you know who you are now?" he whispered trailing his fangs gently across my neck.

"What happens after I say yes?" I asked him nervously as he brought his body closer to mine. I gasped when his fangs nicked my neck.

"You become mine and you regain your place as the queen of our coven," he whispered trailing a hand down my side and hip. "Where you belong," he growled digging into claws into my hip.

"I'm not the same woman as I was back then, I'm the new Ambrosia, not the old one," I whispered trying to keep my breathing calm but it was difficult to do as he kept nipping my neck and trailing his hands across my hips and waist.

"I know that, and I'm not the same as I was then either, but we can learn about each other again. We'll have all of eternity to do so," he said and I scooted back against the door as he gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"What about my mom?" I whispered as I felt butterflies in my stomach and a shiver running up and down my spine, but not in a bad way. After the dream last night and more memories that kept running through my mind, my body was feeling more comfortable around Jerry. My mind was still in chaos, but not my body.

"Do you want her to stay alive?" he asked seriously as he talked with our lips close to each other.

"Of course," I told him.

"Then become mine and I'll let her live, but she'll have to forget about you," he said and my heart broke in two pieces.

One piece approved of his plan while the other screamed in pain at the idea of my mom forgetting all about me. I had no true choice to get away from him because I knew I couldn't kill him. Something inside of me was telling me that I could never kill him. Gathering my courage I flipped on the lights and gasped at the sight of his pure black eyes.

"I accept," I whispered sealing my fate.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Fright Night. I only own Ambrosia.

Story Start

Jerry's face formed a smirk as his eyes lit up with relief. The claws left my hips and he brought a hand up to my face. "You'll remember what it was like in no time, you'll be happy again Ambrosia," he said softly before kissing me.

I stood still at first before relaxing into the kiss, and slowly I began to let myself enjoy it. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his enclosed around my waist. The kiss started to heat up before he pulled apart to end it. My breathing was a little fast as I stared up at him waiting for his next move.

"Let's go home, I won't change you here," he said softly before wrapping an arm around my waist and leading us out of the office.

I was still nervous about all of this. My only other option if I didn't agree to this was to die and for my mom to die as well. At least this way I was saving my mother, and I would also be alive, just longer than planned. Cindy tried to wave at me but I was lost in thought as Jerry led us to his truck. He opened the door for me and after I entered the vehicle, he shut it. I was still lost in thought as he entered the truck and started driving back to the neighborhood.

"You're nervous," he said spooking me out of my thoughts. He reached over and grabbed one of my hands, which he put on his leg. "Don't be, you'll be happy with me and our coven," he told me while rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand.

"I hope so, I have no other option," I thought and just gave him a small smile before looking out the window. "What are you going to do about Ed?" I asked him after the thought popped into my mind.

His hand tightened around mine for a minute before he looked at me. "What do you want me to do? He knows about us now," he asked me.

"I want you to let him live," I told him quickly and seriously.

"But all of his friends are in our coven, don't you think he would like to be with his friends?" he suggested coyly with a devilish smirk.

"Don't force it on him, give him a choice," I told him facing him completely now. "I'm doing this by my choice, so give him the choice to decide for himself what he wants," I continued and jumped at the pure black eyes once again staring back at me.

"All right, but only because you are accepting your true place so happily," he said and winked at me before kissing my hand. He pulled his truck into the driveway and walked around the vehicle to open my door for me. "Welcome home Ambrosia," he said as he helped me out of the truck and wrapped an arm around my waist. He led us into his home where everything was so quiet. My heart started to race at how dark it was inside and how we were heading towards his basement. "It's time to meet your coven," he whispered kissing my neck before we entered the basement, which had been dug out to be bigger.

Teenagers from the school and a few neighbors I had seen in passing were sitting or walking around the room. They glanced over at us and smirked at the sight of me, until Jerry's glare made them confused. They slowly and cautiously approached us. The most recent teenagers Jerry had killed stood off towards the back with who I guessed to be the boy's mother. They all looked at Jerry with respect and fear.

Jerry squeezing my hip let me know he wanted my attention. "Everyone this is Ambrosia, she has and will always be the queen of this coven. She will be changed tonight," Jerry said and smirked at the cheer he got from the others, who had already accepted Jerry as their sire and coven leader. "Go enjoy yourselves in town as celebration for this grand event," he continued.

"All hell is going to break loose," I thought as Jerry led us back upstairs and to his room. The sound of the others rushing out of the home didn't even reach me anymore when he locked his bedroom door and walked towards me. My hands started to shake so I put them behind my back to hide them.

"Don't be afraid, this is what you were born to be, and I will never let anything happen to you, you're mine," Jerry tried to comfort me before kissing me again. Looking up into his pitch black eyes I was lost, and I was truly lost to him when he sunk his teeth in my neck.

Hours later, I woke up slowly to see myself lying in Jerry's bed under the sheets. I wanted to blush when I remembered I was naked, but no heat reached my cheeks. Looking around I saw Jerry standing at the bedroom talking to someone. I saw how it was after he moved, and it was Ed. He had taken Jerry's offer to change, which was obvious when you saw his dark eyes and pale skin. Jerry heard my gasp and he looked back at me with a smile on his face. He told Ed to join to the others before walking towards me with a smirk on his face.

"You changed well throughout the night. How do you feel?" he asked after he had kissed me and wrapped me up into his arms as we laid on the bed together.

Pausing for a moment as a change passed through me, I looked up at him with a smirk. "Hungry," I whispered and pulled him into a kiss.

The End.


End file.
